


one, four, three

by necktoneck



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M, To Be Continued, Twitter Challenge, could be nsfw, open for reqs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necktoneck/pseuds/necktoneck
Summary: 1.) give me a pairing2.) give me an au setting3.) i will TRY to write you a three-sentence fic





	1. cotton candy boy

**Author's Note:**

> stuff from twitter!

Five meters apart, Jihoon and Seongwoo sit at both ends of the living room after the most shallow argument they could ever have, as Seongwoo insists the strawberry cotton candy is better than the bubble gum flavored one. Jihoon takes initiative of the situation and walks up to Seongwoo, ripping every inch from the hem of his shirt on each step he takes. Upon closing the distance, the wispy confectionery shows itself from the insides of Jihoon's shirt, "eat me Seongwoo-hyung, I'll be your favorite cotton candy."


	2. separation

Jihoon could handle anything, everything, but definitely not his breakup with Woojin. What gave him hope is his ex's familiar scent all over his house, all over his stuff. But after 999 days, he started forgetting his scent, which probably is his cue to start his long overdue moving on phase.


	3. strangers

"Scream my name," Jihoon whispered to Woojin's ear, peppering his every inch with kisses. "Faster, faster, thrust it right there- uhm... what was your name again?" 

 

"I mentioned my name is Jihoon, you dumbass."

 


	4. jealousy

Jealousy will never be in Daniel's dictionary, not at the spoon who gets to invade Jisung's lips. And definitely not at the spoonfuls of rice who get to smooch HIS hyung. No, there is no reason to be jealous AT ALL.


End file.
